Quick and Painless/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Isabel: Alexis Gallagher, you're under arrest for the murder of Dr. Marcus Bowen! Alexis: What? you must be mistaken. I wouldn't kill the doctor like that! Sonia: Don't try and fool us Nurse Gallagher, we know the truth. You have easy access to morphine, which was responsible for killing the doctor. Alexis: I'm a nurse, I have to have easy access to morphine for patients, and I wouldn't use it to kill anyone! Isabel: We also happened to find the bottle you used to kill him, as well as traces of your lemonade. Alexis: So? A lot of people around here drink lemonade, we even have cans of it in the vending machines. That proves nothing! Sonia: Enough hiding nurse, we have your hair dye on the newspaper cut your threat from, don't think you can hide your yellow locks from us! Alexis: ....... Alexis: Okay I admit it, I killed Dr. Bowen! But I had no choice, my life was at stake. Isabel: Your life, or your livelihood? Alexis: My life! If I didn't kill the doctor, then I would've been dead, vanished without a trace! Isabel: Who would threaten you into killing Dr. Bowen? Alexis: Well, just to get this off my chest, I was... assisting the doctor with his 'business'. Sonia: Wait, you were helping his organ scheme for the black market? Alexis: Yes, I was roped into it by Marcus and that trafficker, they needed someone like me to move the organs out of the hospital. Alexis: But Marcus kept demanding more and more money from the clients, we started losing some so I was contacted by the head of operations around here. Alexis: They told me they wanted Marcus dead for scaring people off with the prices, and I had to do it otherwise they'd kill me. Isabel: So you made him ingest the morphine, but what about his organs? Alexis: I don't know what happened to them, I guess they were picked up. I didn't want to ask anything that could get me killed! Isabel: Tell us who threatened you, we'll protect you, we promise! Alexis: No way, nuh uh! They always find a way, they'll kill me, I know it! Sonia: Very well Nurse Gallagher, we're sorry to have to do this, but we're placing you under arrest. Judge Blackwell: Alexis Gallagher, it says here you were a part of Marcus Bowen's organ trading plot and were coerced into later killing him, correct? Alexis: Yes Your Honor, I plead guilty to all of those charges. Alexis: But believe me, I wouldn't have killed him if I didn't have to. My life was on the line, if I didn't go through with it, I'd be dead and no one would even know I'm gone. Judge Blackwell: From what I understand, it sounds like you couldn't go against this person's orders no matter what. Judge Blackwell: And you've also stated you won't say a word of who threatened you out of fear for your life. Are you sure? Alexis: Absolutely positive Your Honor, I can't afford to. Not after.... what they did. Judge Blackwell: What they did? What did they do? Alexis: I can't say! I've said too much, please tell me they didn't hear that! Judge Blackwell: Well, seems as though the experience has left you with severe paranoia, but you still seem sane. Judge Blackwell: I understand you're afraid, but I can't excuse any sort of murder. Alexis Gallagher, you're sentenced to 5 years in prison. Judge Blackwell: I'll be lucky if I can live 5 more hours let alone 5 years. I just hope I'll be alright. Isabel: Well we arrested Dr. Bowen's killer, but we're left with more questions. Isabel: Alexis obviously seemed scared for her life, but she won't tell us who forced her into killing the doctor. Sonia: And we still need to find out where Dr. Bowen's organs went after the murder, because it doesn't seem like Alexis had any hand in that. Isabel: We better get to the bottom of this, this could be the breakthrough in the investigation we've been looking for! Harvest Season (2/8) Category:Dialogues